


100 Sex Theme Challenge

by Wrathy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Far Cry 5, Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, fantasy kink, object sexualisation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathy/pseuds/Wrathy
Summary: It's the 100 Kink Challenge!Each challenge will be 500 words long to keep consistency.I'll be doing short one-shots from Far Cry, Assassins Creed(all), Marvel(MCU) and other fandoms.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, Nick has an unhealthy relationship with that plane. *nods*

She was so beautiful. Curves in all the right places, and a dream to look at. Nick Rye sighed as he settled himself inside more, feeling every inch of her. He’d run his hands over her hot body and give a whistle of approval when she’d shiver below him. She might be an old gal but the older the wiser right? Nick shuffled in his seat while he undid his pants, trying not to hurry to much. He wanted this moment to last before he set off home to his wife. Pulling open a compartment Nick found the skin lotion, and with one hand worked on getting a generous amount in his palm. The other hand was fumbling around trying to free his semi-hard cock from his boxers.

The plane jolted in the air and Nick shushed it, cooing gently like you would do with a baby.

“Hey now girl, don’t you worry ‘kay? I know you’re impatient, but keep it steady?” Nick blew a kiss and patted the side of plane door.

He hissed as he freed his member, exposing it to the cool air in the cockpit. Keeping one hand on the controls, Nick began to slide his slick-soaked hand along the length. Groaning in euphoria, Nick tried to slow down. He doesn’t usually have time for his other beloved anymore. His beautiful Carmina. Before Kim, she was his first love and deep-down Nick felt like he has to remind his plane that she comes first.

When he got with Kim in the beginning, he was so busy it was nearly two months before he got into the air again. And immediately had problems with her air conditioning. The air filters had mysteriously become blocked by dust, even though Carmina was kept in a dust free environment. She over heated and at the time Nick put it down to a draft somewhere in the hanger. But now he knew, she was angry. Furious that he was spending time with someone else. Whenever Nick without flying Carmina she would become irritated and caused a problem for Nick.

It didn’t take Nick long to work out she was jealous and that was hot in Nicks eyes.

So, excursions like this were necessary. Kim could never understand the love between them and would most likely call him weird. But truth is Nick loved it and he was obsessed.

Pumping his cock faster now he leaned forward and drew his tongue along the console. He then nuzzled the wet stripe with his cheek. This seemed to please Carmina and another jolt shook through the plane. The vibration went straight to his balls and Nick shuddered with pleasure.

“Oh girl! Fuck! I love it when you talk like that!” Nick speed up not caring about taking it slow now, just wanting to find release. He came with a cry, sending cum over Carminas panels and dials.

“That’s my girl.” Nick stroked his planes controls and with a sigh, made a turn towards home.


	2. Orgasm/Cumshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph loves his deputy fucktoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Deputy.  
> Left the Deputys gender blank so you can insert your own. ;)

The old mattress creaked under the weight. The two bodies on top unforgiving in their actions. Joseph snarled, a feature most alien on his face and thrust harder into the person below him. His sweat-soaked hair was down, sticking to his jawline. He dipped his head and grunted with each thrust. The sound reverberated around the tiny room and into the ears of the Junior Deputy below. 

"AH! Father! I'm so close! I need you, I need you. Oh lord I want you!" The begs and pleading were music to Josephs ears. He gave a sloppy half grin and lent forward to capture trembling lips with his, delighting in the way they still tasted of the dinner he cooked for them. The kiss was short and both of them were gasping for breath. "Father! Please take my body, use me, cleanse me!" The young law enforcer then snaked a hand between them and rubbed their sex. Joseph grabbed their hand and pinned it above them, now thrusting impossibly hard. 

"No child, you will reach your satisfaction on me alone." Josephs voice was low, threatening. Tears began to form in the Deputys eyes and Joseph kiss each of them away. "Ah my love, do not worry. As always you need to listen. I will take you into heaven, lay you down and give you my most treasured gift." Joseph bit at the tender spot on the neck below enticing a half whimper, half moan from the Deputy. "Do you accept?" 

"Yes! Yes god I accept! Ah! I'm...I'm gonna!" Two arms flung around Joseph as he felt his partner scream their orgasm around him. Joseph held on, helping them ride it out while gently withdrawing his still hard cock. "I'm sorry Father, I couldn't stop. I love you." 

"Shhhh, it's okay. You'll learn, now lie back." The Deputy knew they were in trouble, the Father cums first that is the way of it. They lay down on the mattress.

Joseph climbed up till he was sitting on the chest below. His leaking cock mere millimetres from the Deputys face. Joseph got comfortable and began to pump his cock. He bit back a moan and quickened the pace.  
"My child. Accept my gift and bask in its glory. Ah, I...give this...to you, ahhh, in hopes you will, you will oh Lord, become closer to me. Ah fuck!" The deputy could see the conflict on the Father's face, he always lost it here. Giving into lust. "You will learn! Ahhh, fuck! Learn to, to fucking control yourself! Open your mouth! NOW!" Joseph snarled and grabbed at a clumpfull of hair.  
The Deputy was beginning to get aroused again and only barely registered the words forming from their saviors lips. They opened their mouth too late as Joseph punched the wall behind them and came hard on their face and neck. Hot white strings of cum decorated the Deputy and they knew they deserved it.  
"Do not clean, accept your sin whore."


	3. Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow spends some quality time with Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow/Bucky is one of my favorite parings!

It’s like looking into death itself. Brock Rumlow couldn’t drag his eyes away when he saw him. Like gazing upon a fairy-tale.

There he was, the legend that is the Winter Soldier. For years he caught glimpses here and there and now it’s finally paid off. Rumlow strides over to the sleeping man and orders everyone out the room. The scientists working on Winter hesitantly looked over at each other before Rumlow grew impatient and barked the order to leave again. With malice this time.

When they were alone except the occasional whirrs and dings from the machines Winter was hooked up to.

For so long Rumlow has dreamed of this, taking in as many details as he can. Every scar. Every blemish. Taking time to scan his sleeping face. The way his lips have slightly parted as he breaths. The infrequent flickering behind those unconscious eyes. Watches his chest rise and fall. Tentatively, he runs a hand over the joining of where science meets flesh. Working his way down feeling the cool metal, Rumlow beams with happiness. He stops every so often, tracing the ridge of metal plates and tiny rivets.

Finally, he stops at the hand. Rumlow kneels like he’s at an altar and holds Winters hand. He presses it against his face and rubs his stubbled chin along the metallic fingers. He’s transfixed on them. Something so delicate and yet he’s seen them punch through a chest and rip out a heart. Rumlow feels a stirring and he’s distantly away he’s getting hard.

Keeping Winters hand steady, he pulls down his pants till they’re round his ankles. He closes his eyes shut and slowly strokes himself. As the pace picks up Rumlow, still rubbing his face against those deadly digits takes one in his mouth and sucks. He bobs his head, delighting in the warming of the finger. He swirls his tongue at the tip and then takes another. He warms that one up as well, still fucking into his own hand. Eventually he has all four fingers and drool is escaping his mouth and onto the floor.

Rumlow hums in delight and he looks at the still inactive Winter, dreaming a dreamless sleep. He stops working on Winters fingers and gets up off the floor. Not wasting any time, he climbs on top and positions himself with Winters hand at his entrance. Silently thanking himself for preparing his hole before he came here Rumlow lowers himself onto the metallic fingers.

His breath is ragged and he beings to pant as he fucks himself hard on Winters digits. He knows he’s only got a short amount of time before it gets suspicious. Grinding down he grabs at his cock again and it takes a takes a few strokes before he groans out his orgasm, cumming into his fist.

Moving quickly, he cleans himself and Winter up, leaving not a trace of his deed behind. And before he leaves the room, he kisses his love on the hand.


	4. Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurk has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, busy week. Plus I wasn't sure what to do for this theme. I'm not super into it, but not against it. Kno wot I mean yea? Hopefully it reads okay. :^)

In the very recently liberated outpost there were two celebrations. 

Boomer was barking outside while Sharky threw him sticks. There was music and cheering from the people of Hope.

Jess, Grace, Rook and Nick however stood in silence while Kim threw her arms around Hurk. "Congratulations Hurk!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to her husband. "This is the best news! Oh you'll love it! There's the bonding and the feeling of giving. Of course there's also the swollen feet and eating for an army but you're pretty used to that!" She gave Hurk a quick pat on the belly and laughed. 

Jess cleared her throat. 

"So Hurk, look, I'm just going to say what's on everyone's mind. No offence and no harm okay?" Hurk nodded but still looked uncomfortable "But we had no idea you were born a girl. I mean Mrs. Drubman said nothing and your daddy sure as hell didn't say anything. Not that I'm saying it's bad but well, it's just a shock. You make a pretty amazing man! Awesome!" She gave a rare smile and pulled Hurk in for an even rarer hug. 

"Look guys I..." Hurk looked to the floor, almost in shame. "I know, it's weird and kinda screwy but yeah, I was born a girl but maaan, growing up, I knew I just knew who I was. And that's a guy. I'm a guy. Mom was supportive and paid for all the treatment and whatnot. Dad, well dad was happy." A few confused glances exchanged the friends. "Dad was happy I was becoming a boy like he always wanted. It was a win-win situation! 'Course doctors said that I still had all the bits and thingamajigs like a lady and I had to be careful, but yeah. I fucked up and got knocked up." Hurk smirked and put an arm behind his head in embarrassment. 

Rook was next with the questions. "Hurk, this is great! I'm really happy for you but I gotta ask, who's the dad?" A memory flashed across Hurks mind as he remembers the night from a few months ago.

///  

Sweaty bodies and hair pulling. Him on his hands and knees grinding down on the others cock as he pants like a dog. His beard was wet with sweat and cum. Biting back a moan he reaches down and begins to rub his swollen clit, he can vaguely hear above him taunts and praises from his lover telling him how good he looks. How much his cock loves being buried deep within him, how he's going to go down on him when he's done and suck the cum out of his drenched cunt. 

///

Hurk blinks the memory away and laughs. "Man I don't know! Does it really matter?" He looked outside thoughtfully and watched Boomer race across the yard after another stick. Sharky looked up to the window his cousin was standing at and gave a sly, secret wink. Hurk blushed and smiled back.


	5. Softcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Evie enjoy a pleasant train ride through London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally some Assassins Creed!  
> My first love.
> 
> As usual it has incest, but that's what I like to write. ;)

The air was thick with industrial smoke, creating a blanket that draped over London.  
Evie Frye lent on the open window of the shared assassin den that is the The Great Eagle. She sighed, and trailed a hand lazily through the slipstream the train was causing as it rolled along the tracks.

"Evie Frye! Why that's almost dangerous. You could fall out, get your head stuck or your arm could be ripped from the socket." Evie rolled her eyes at her brother Jacob but said nothing. "C'mon sis, in you get it's starting to turn cold and we ain't got much coal left."

"That's because you used it all racing that 10:15 to Canterbury, which might I add was very stupid and very reckless!" Evie put her hand on her hips and huffed.

"Not as dangerous as you sticking your head out a moving train though, dear sister." Jacob raised a eyebrow and Evie tried not to laugh, but failed and pushed at Jacob making him fall over backwards and onto the makeshift bed. "Ooof, really sister? Resorting to violence already? I am shocked and appalled." Jacob laughed and held his arms open wide. Evie took that as an invitation and followed her brother onto the small bed. Climbing on-top, Evie made herself comfortable and buried her head into Jacobs chest. She shut her eyes and could hear his heartbeat, a mirror of her own. She smiled and pressed her lips just above his heart and lifted her gaze to meet his. Without saying a word, Jacob dipped his head and pulled his sister in for a tender kiss.

Slowly, he ran a hand down her waist, stopping at her hips, giving it a squeeze. Evie pushed herself closer to Jacob, still locking lips and sighing softly. He took her hand in his and kissed it once and placed it on his waist. They lay there, comfortable in each others company and warmth. As their kissing went on and their touches became more bold, Jacob swung a heavy leg over Evie and pulled her closer. Evie broke the connection to gasp at her brothers affections and she could feel her sensitive area become wetter. Jacob captured her neck in between delicate teeth and started to suck on the tender flesh when she began to mewl.  
Frowning, Evie could see a problem from her position bent over the back of the bed.

"Ah, Jacob. The door, the door you oaf. Its still wide open." Evie spluttered out between laughs and moans. Jacob made a noise of disapproval and with flopping arms dragged himself away from his sister to close the door to their private carriage. He turned to find Evie on the floor in front of him and looking up with a beautiful piercing gaze. Gently, she leans forward and runs a tongue along the inner thigh of her brother. Jacob groaned and ran a gentle hand through Evies untied hair. Nothing would get between his sister and himself tonight.


	6. Hardcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Staci/Sub!Jacob.
> 
> Apparently power goes straight to Stacis head. Who would of thunk? :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a fic in which Staci was the dominate one, messing with Jacobs head. 
> 
> I actually might do a longer fic about this, I had fun writing this one.

One moment Jacob Seed was leading the good fight against those cowardly Whitetails and their fucking incapable leader Eli, next he was on his back begging. Jacob growled against the bit in his mouth, saliva gathering at the corners. His head lolled to side as the drugs coursing through his body made him feel like jelly. Jacob pushed back on the cock in his ass, grinding upwards, trying to hit that good spot again. A hand reached round to rip the bit out and Jacob couldn't help the words spill from his mouth.

"Ah yes! YES! Breed me! Fuck me. More, MORE!" Jacob pushed back harder, moaning loudly. "C'mon! Please Peaches, cum in me, I need it!" Jacob bit his lip, making himself bleed with the effort of trying to keep quiet. His cock was hard against his stomach, evidence of several previous orgasms were drying in patches on his abdomen. Whatever Staci Pratt stuck in him with that needle was making him horny as hell and just as hot.

Staci however, remained blank as he fucked Jacob raw. No lube, no preparation. Jacobs blood already drying on his inside thighs. He shut his eyes and remembered how Jacob screamed as he first took him a little while ago. He'd planned this for weeks, to take revenge on this soldier who messed with his head, so now, he'll mess with his.

"YOU'RE PEACHES, I'M JACOB!" Staci sneered sadistically as he liked where this mindfuck was going. "You're MY prisoner, remember?" Staci slammed into Jacob harder, ripping another gut-wrenching scream from the soldier. Jacobs eyes grew wide as he tried to make sense of what he was told.

"I'm....Staci?" Jacob voice was raw and cracked with screaming and he was visibly shaking all over. "I'm Staci! I belong to you!" Jacob pushed back more and tried to touch himself, but the ropes binding his arms were too tight. _I'm Staci. I'm weak. I'm meat. I'm nothing_ , thought Jacob over and over. Stacis' mouth tugged at the sides as he lost himself in this power-trip over his former captor.

"That's it, I'm Jacob. Now open those pretty eyes wide, Peaches. Wanna see you cry on my cock." Staci lifted Jacobs hips up till he was almost bent in half and began to piston his painfully hard member into Jacobs tight, abused hole. "Oh fuck! Cry for me Staci! You weak, pathetic excuse for a man!" Jacob began crying as the words pierced his head. He was Staci right? Right? That means he's weak. Got no use except warming his masters cock in his ass. He let another wail leave his mouth as his cums with a shudder and he begins to cry.

"Ah! Fuck! Yes that's it! SCREAM! You're good for nothing Staci!" Staci grabbed Jacob his as he thrust once more, painting the soldiers insides with his cum. Staci rode out his climax and immediately began to sob, utterly disgusted with himself.

_Maybe I am Jacob after all?_


	7. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers acts on his darkest fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! VERY, VERY DARK! INVOLVES DEATH!

Steve has a fantasy, a bad fantasy. Very, very bad in fact.  
It involves him and and that genius of a man Tony Stark.   
And one day he'll act on it.

Steve was chocking the life out the billionaire. Watching the life drain out his eyes and he grinned. All teeth and malice.   
Tony started to struggle, trying to push Steve off him, grabbing anything. Tony grabs at Steves hair and pulls.

But this is Captain America, and he laughs as he clamps his hands tighter around his throat. Tony began to gurgle, spit coming up out his mouth and collecting at the corners of his mouth. He can see the outline of his vision darken as the oxygen starts to cut off. He thrashes, his body giving one last attempt at escape and tears are leaking out his eyes. Steve found that to be one of the sexiest things he's ever seen and keeping his hands in place, moved himself between Tonys legs.

Eventually the thrashing slowed and Steve watched the brunettes eyes stare off into an unknown distance. His chest stopped rising and falling and he slumped against the old bed that he was tied too.

Releasing his hands from around Tonys throat, Steve could see the white marks where his fingers dug into the neck, he dipped his head and placed a kiss along them. Then he trailed his tongue up the jawline. He grabbed Tonys hair to maneuver him in for a one-sided kiss. When Steve let go, Tonys head fell forward, still with the same distant stare.   
Steve smiled.   
Finally he had Tony in a perfect situation where he couldn't say no. Where he could do anything to he body and get no complaints. He rubs his erection though his sweatpants with one hand and with the other begins to undress his victim.

Fully nude, Steve wastes no time in lining himself up with the deceased billionaires hole and thrusting to the hilt. Steve groaned and laughed as his fucked his former friend raw. He'd been hard ever since he stated to choke Tony, so it doesn't take long before he's gritting his teeth and he growled as he cums hard in his dead friend. He gasps as he withdraws and lays on his side, gulping down air in huge breaths.

"Well, that was fun." Steve said to the ceiling and he snorted a laugh. A stirring to his side got his attention and he grins wide.

"Not...for me. I was...dead." Tony slowly sat up and looked at Steve, mirroring his grin. "Really? I never had you down...for necrophilia. That's one fucked up fantasy Rogers." Tony laughed and then exploded in a coughing fit.   
Steve laughed and reached a hand up to lightly grip at Tonys tender throat again. This made the brunette gasp in pretend horror and tried not to laugh through the act.   
Steve wasn't laughing.   
He began to tighten his grip, and this time, he'll see it through.


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Connor have some private time in the back of a wagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family huh? Well, this was an easy one! Here, have some Haytham/Connor that makes no sense but is hot. :)

"I swear, if you get any louder I'll rip off that braid and wrap it round your throat!" Haytham gritted his teeth as he positioned himself higher on the body below. 

"Ah, sorry father. I can't help it!" 

Connor flashed a smile and it took all of Haythams composure to not melt into it. They were in the back of an unsuspecting wagon. The driver was old and deaf and travelling at a steady pace towards Boston. It started out a pleasent ride, till Connor held his father's hand gently and pulled him in for a quick kiss. It always escalated quickly from a kiss, with their relationship they had to find release soon otherwise be caught. 

Connor gripped his fathers slender hips and pulled them toward him, taking in Haythams hard cock in one deft movement. The older man moaned and gripped his sons hair to steady himself. Connor sucked and traced his tongue along the length, smiling at the sounds the other was making. There was an audible pop as Connor stopped sucking. "Now father, be quiet." 

Connor snorted a laugh and lay backwards, giving his his a little thrust sending his hard length up the cleft in Haythams ass. That pulled another moan from the older man and he just shook his head, dismissing his sons naughty behaviour.

"Now Connor, try and be silent." Haytham mocked and reached round to positioned his sons cock at his already prepared hole. Slowly sinking down both of them couldn't help but moan their pleasure. "Oh Connor, that's it. Ohhh yes! Now, hurry, I believe I hear the harbour in the distance." The statement made Connors eyes grow wide and there was real panic in them. He wasted no time in quickening his pace, thrusting up into his father with a steady but hastened speed. "Oh son! That's it, faster! I can smell the sea!" 

Haytham panted hard against his sons chest as he clenched his ass around the stiff cock, gripping it with desperation. 

"Father! Fuck, how do you stay so tight, huh?" Connor grabbed Haythams silvery hair and pulled backwards, exposing a hot neck. He peppered kisses on the flesh occasionally nipping which made Haytham hold a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Connor then grabbed at his fathers cock, pumping it between them. Haythams eyes grew wide with the sudden pleasure and he rode his son harder, the wagon went over a bump and he had to bite his hand to stop himself from screaming a moan. 

Connor looked at his undone father and grinned, removing his hand which made the other cry with the abandonment. "I want to see you finish yourself father." Haytham wasted no time in jerking himself off and it only took a few strokes before he was cumming with a silent cry and spilling his seed on his sons chest. Seconds later he felt a pressure inside and looked into his sons eyes as Connor finally released, revelling in the warm feeling.


	9. Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a mission, Jack and Tequila share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme was Whip.  
> Who else was I going to pick?  
> :^)

"Oh yeeeeah! Gotcha little piggy!"

Jack Daniels laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls of the motel where he and his partner were staying. The insult landed in the ears of the 'piggy' who was tied up and gagged and very angry.

"Hoooo weee! That's a beautiful sight! What's wrong Tequila, you ain't enjoying this?"

Agent Tequila growled against the cloth gag and tried again to free himself from the bonds. His stiff cock betrayed him. He tried to get a wrist out, but was immediately caught and rewarded with a hand over the escaping appendage.

"Ah, ah, ah! Now then let's have less of that shall we?" Jack half grinned and in the dull red light of the neon sign across the road it looked like blood. Tequila shivered. "Better. But still you know the rules, I gotta make sure you don't do that again. Spread 'em." Jack said the command deadpan, like he was asking for the TV remote. He loves going on missions with Tequila, it means he can let out some frustration. He begins to gently stroke his cock while reaching to his side.

Tequila knew, oh he knew what was coming and he told himself that this time he wouldn't show he was scared. This time he'd be a man and face that thing without cowardice. Jack held his whip by the handle and let the chain fall to the floor with a thud. As much as he tried, Tequilas shivering turned to near damn convulsions.

"Let's see if I can't make this piggy squeal! On your knees!" Tequila found himself obeying as best as could, his muscles ached with the effort and somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped their target doesn't appear. Last thing he needs is to eliminate the drug lord while naked and covered in rope marks. Once on his knees he spread them, waiting for the next action with grimace.

"Okay babe, as always this'll hurt." Jack grinned and whirled his arm around a few times above his head before flicking his wrist and bringing the whip tail down across the younger mans back. All thoughts of being brave were thrown out as a muffled scream tore through Tequila which goaded Jack on. Strike after strike, the whip made long, red welts across the tender flesh. Through the screaming Tequila could see Jack pumping his hard cock.

"Ah c'mon boy, let's see that pretty ass in play!"

Jack lined himself up with the already finger fucked hole and buried himself to the hilt. Tequila screaming began anew and he found his head swimming, trying to keep up with pleasure and pain. Jack wrapped the whip around the younger mans throat and pulled as he rode him to a frenzy.

Jacks legs nearly gave way as he came hard, Tequila followed shortly afterwards his member not even touched through the entire session. They both collapsed with exhaustion. Tequila removed the gag.

"Thanks for not electrifying it this time darlin'."

**Author's Note:**

> I took this challenge for a little fun on the side. If I'm posting it wrong, or if you think I can post it in a different way please tell me. I'm still learning!


End file.
